


Blizzard

by PekoPeko



Series: Novelber2017 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: จักรวาลที่คริปตอนไม่ระเบิด ฮ'เอลไม่ได้ถูกส่งไปที่โลกก่อนหน้าคลาร์ก และเจสันเป็นโอเมก้า





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> ฮ'เอล เป็นตัวร้ายในซุปเปอร์เกิร์ลค่ะ เขาเป็นคนสนิทของจอร์เอล พ่อของซุป และเห็นคลาร์กเป็นน้องแท้ ๆ แต่ก่อนคริปตอนจะระเบิด เขาได้รับมอบหมายให้เอาวิทยาการคริปตอนมาเก็บไว้ที่โลก(เหมือนย้ายไฟล์ลงคอมตอนที่รู้ว่ามือถือใกล้พังน่ะแหละค่ะ) แต่เราค่อนข้างประทับใจในคาร์แรกเตอร์ เลยจับมาคู่ยัยเจย์ เป็นคุณอาเร้าหรือปรายเจ้าเด็กหัสดื้อ

Day 13 : Frostbite

 

 

 

“เดี๋ยวก็แข็งตายหรอก”

เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองก่อนจะฟุบหน้าลงกับเข่า ขดตัวเป็นก้อนอีกครั้ง

ฮ’เอลคำรามในลำคออย่างขัดใจปนรำคาญ จะเป็นไฮโปเทอร์เมียอยู่แล้ว ยังดื้ออยู่อีก

ครั้นพอจะลุกขึ้นเพื่อเข้าไปชิด หวังจะแบ่งผ้าห่มกันหนาว เด็กหนุ่มก็แยกเขี้ยวขู่

“อย่ามาแตะ !”

ชายหนุ่มคิ้วกระตุก

“อยากโดนหิมะกัดนิ้วหลุดหรือจะหนาวตาย พูดมา ข้าจะได้จับเจ้าโยนออกไปไม่ก็ปล่อยให้แข็งอยู่ในนี้”

“จะแบบไหนก็ดีกว่าเสียท่าให้คริปโตเนี่ยนอย่างเจ้าแล้วกัน”

“นี่ต้องเป็นโอเมก้าที่หลงตัวเองแค่ไหนกัน เด็กแบบเจ้าข้าไม่มีอารมณ์จะทำอะไรด้วยหรอก !”

“หุบปาก ! อัลฟ่าแบบนายไม่มีสิทธิมาวิจารณ์ฉัน” อุณหภูมิร่างกายลดจนปากสั่น แต่ยังเถียงคำไม่ตกฟาก

“ให้ตายเหอะ มานี่--- !?”

“ฉันเตือนแล้วนะ” มือหนากุมแร่คริปโตเนี่ยนก้อนเท่าไข่ไก่ไว้ในมือ ยังดีที่มันไม่มีส่วนคมจึงไม่ได้ทำอันตรายฮ'เอลไปมากกว่าทำให้รู้สึกป่วยขึ้นมานิดหน่อย

แร่นี่มันควรจะเป็นของต้องห้ามบนคริปตอน พวกมนุษย์กลุ่มนี้จะมากไปแล้ว ร่างสูงขบเคี้ยวฟันในใจ ไพร่นึกไปถึงบรูซ เวย์นโอเมก้าที่คาลเอล ผู้ที่เป็นเหมือนน้องชายแท้ ๆ ของเขาหลงหัวปักหัวปำหลังจากพบอีกฝ่ายเมื่อครั้นลงไปแลกเปลี่ยนวัฒนธรรมที่โลก ก่อนคิดจะสานสัมพันธ์อย่างจริงจัง โดยการเชิญอีกฝ่ายมาพบครอบครัวที่นี่ แค่คาลเอลตัดสินใจจะหมั้นกับมนุษย์เขาก็ปวดหัวจะแย่ อีกฝ่ายยังมีลูกติดมาอีกสี่คน สามคนแรกเป็นลูกบุญธรรมส่วนอีกคนเป็นลูกแท้ ๆ สองในสี่คนเอาแต่ขู่แง่ง ๆ ไม่หยุด และคนตรงหน้านี้เป็นหนึ่งในจอมขู่แง่ง ๆ

_เจสัน ปีเตอร์ ทอดด์_

แรกเริ่มเดิมทีเขาเข้าใจว่าเด็กนี่เป็นอัลฟ่า ท่าทางหยิ่งจองหอง รอยยิ้มกวนประสาทที่พร้อมจะเปิดฉากต่อยตีกับทุกคน ไหนจะการแต่งตัวที่เปิดเผยเนื้อหนังบริเวณที่โอเมก้าส่วนใหญ่ชอบปิดอย่างข้อมือกับต้นคอ เพื่อลดความแรงของกลิ่นและไม่ให้ถูกสัมผัสของอัลฟ่าชักจูงโดยง่าย ไหนจะรูปร่างสูงใหญ่ผิดวิสัยเพศรอง ส่วนเรื่องกลิ่นนั้นพวกเขาจับกลิ่นของคนบ้านเวย์นไม่ได้เลย ยาที่หัวหน้าตระกูลทำออกฤทธิ์ดีมากจนบางครั้งฮ’เอลอยากเอ่ยปากให้คาลไปหยิบมาให้เขาวิจัยสักสองสามแคปซูล

ส่วนเหตุผลที่เขารู้ว่าเด็กนี่เป็นโอเมก้า สืบเนื่องกับการที่ติดอยู่ในกระท่อมกลางพายุหิมะที่โหมกระหน่ำ...

จริง ๆ วันนี้เป็นวันที่อากาศดีทีเดียว คาลเอลอยากพาทุกคนมาชมสถานที่ขึ้นชื่อบนคริปตอน ภูเขาหิมะเคอร์เนล ปกติสภาพอากาศที่นี่หนาวเย็นตลอดเวลาเป็นทุนเดิม และเกิดพายุหิมะบ่อยแบบคาดเดาไม่ได้ จำเป็นต้องให้ศูนย์วิจัยตรวจสอบให้โดยเฉพาะโดยวันนี้มีช่วงเวลาราวสามชั่วโมงที่หิมะหยุด ก่อนพายุจะมาอีกครั้ง สองชั่วโมงห้าสิบนาทีแรกผ่านไปด้วยดี จนพวกเขาจะกลับ ฮ’เอลเหลือบไปเห็นเด็กหนุ่มพยายามคุ้ยหาอะไรบางอย่างท่ามกลางกองหิมะ สีหน้าดูร้อนรน พอเดินเข้าไปใกล้ถึงได้รู้ว่าคงไม่พ้นตลับแคปซูลยาระงับฮอร์โมน เพราะกลิ่นหวานอวลของโอเมก้ากระทบจมูกเขาเข้าอย่างจัง เจสันเจอตลับยาพอดีกับที่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาเจอเขาระยะประชิด เด็กหนุ่มผุดลุกขึ้นอย่างตื่นตระหนก ก่อนจะสะดุดก้อนหินใต้หิมะด้านหลังกลิ้งลงเนินไป ไม่พอ เจ้าตัวยังคว้าชายเสื้อเขาไว้ด้วยอารามตกใจ หากอยู่ใต้แสงอาทิตย์ของโลกฮ’เอลคนคว้าเด็กคนนั้นอุ้มบินขึ้นมาได้สบาย ๆ แต่ที่นี่คือคริปตอน เขาทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากกลิ้งโคโล่ตามลงไป พอตั้งหลักได้หิมะก็กระหน่ำทันที โชคดีที่มีกระท่อมของศูนย์วิจัยเก่าอยู่ แต่อย่างที่ว่า มันเก่า ผนังมีการผุพัง ลมหนาวเล็ดรอดเข้ามาทำให้เด็กหนุ่มหัวดื้อนั่งหนาวสั่น เพราะปฏิเสธจะเข้าใกล้ ผู้เป็นอัลฟ่า เสื้อโค้ทของฮ’เอลทอจากใยผ้ากันหนาวแบบพิเศษและมันใหญ่พอจะห่มคนได้สองคน หากนั่งเบียด ๆ กันสักหน่อย แน่นนอว่าเจสันไม่ยอม ไม่แน่ใจว่าไม่ไว้ใจเขาที่เป็นคริปโตเนี่ยนหรือเป็นอัลฟ่ากันแน่ อันที่จริงพวกเขาสั่งตัดเสื้อโค้ทให้แขกผู้มีเกียรติแล้ว เด็กคนนี้เป็นคนเดียวที่ไม่ยอมใส่มันลงจากยานโดยสารที่มาส่งพวกเขา

‘ไม่ได้หนาวขนาดนั้นเสียหน่อย’

 

_เหอะ ตอนนี้ล่ะสั่นเป็นลูกนกตกน้ำ_

 

ปึก

เสียงของเด็กหนุ่มที่ล้มฟุบไปเรียฮ’เอลออกจากห้วงความคิด คริปโตเนี่ยนหนุ่มรีบลุกขึ้น เตะก้อนคริปโตไนท์ที่หล่นอยู่ใกล้ ๆ ออกไปก่อนจะประคองเจสัน จับให้อีกฝ่ายนั่งซ้อนหลังเขา รูดซิปโค้ทออก จับให้คลุมอีกฝ่ายแล้วรูดซิปกลับ เขาคว้ามือเด็กหนุ่มที่เริ่มแดงจากอาการหิมกะกัดขั้นต้นมากุมเอาไว้ด้านหน้า ทำให้เหมือนเขากำลังโอบกอดอีกฝ่ายอยู่พลางร้องเรียกชื่อ แต่เหมือนจะไร้ผล ในเมื่อมือยังต้องช่วยอีกฝ่ายไม่ให้การถูกหิมะกัดลุกลาม เรียกก็ไม่ตื่น ฮ’เอลจึงตัดสินใจ

 

_งับหลังคอคนในอ้อมแขน_

 

ไม่แรงจนเกิดการมาร์ก แต่แรงพอให้เจ้าชายนิทราตื่นมาโวยวาย

“ทำอะไรของแกวะ !”

“ช่วยเจ้าไม่ให้ไหลตายไง แล้วก็เลิกดิ้นได้แล้ว ถ้าเสื้อโค้ทขาดเผลอ ๆ จะได้หนาวตายทั้งคู่ แล้วมือนี่อยากตัดทิ้งมากใช่ไหม จะได้เลิกจับสมใจอยาก” เด็กหนุ่มนิ่งไปเมื่อตระหนักถึงความจริง

ความเงียบเข้าปกคลุมกระท่อมจนกระทั่งโอเมก้าหนุ่มพูดขึ้นมาอย่างเหนือความคาดหมาย

“ขอบใจ”

“ไม่เป็นไร”

ฮ’เอลเริ่มภาวนาให้ทีมค้นหารีบมาไว ๆ เพราะตอนนี้เขาเริ่มรู้สึกว่ากลิ่นของอีกฝ่ายน่าดึงดูดขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ไม่นับหน้าบูด ๆ กับแก้มสีเรื่อที่น่าจะเกิดจากการยอมลดทิฏิมาขอบคุณเขาดูน่างับพอ ๆ กับต้นคอที่เขาลิ้มชิมไปแล้วหนหนึ่ง

 

_ให้ตายเถอะ_

 

_ชักจะเข้าใจคาลเอลขึ้นมาแล้วสิ_

 

 

 

 


End file.
